This invention relates generally to systems for automatically testing fluid specimens, e.g. urine or other body fluids, to detect chemical substances or components therein. Such systems can be used, for example, to screen employee applicants for illegal drug use.
Employee drug testing typically involves an initial screening test to identify specimens which are negative (i.e., no drugs present). This test is usually performed with a low cost immunoassay which is very sensitive to small quantities of drug metabolites. If a drug metabolite is detected (referred to as “presumptive positive”), the specimen is then subjected to a confirmation test which typically utilizes a highly specific test method, such as a gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS), to identify the specific drug components in the specimen.
Traditionally, both the screening and confirmation tests were performed in a common facility, i.e., centralized laboratory. More recently, systems have been implemented which perform the screening test at a local service site. They typically employ drug test kits which follow the tradition of home pregnancy test kits, i.e., they detect the presence of a specific drug substance(s) in a urine specimen. Such drug test kits generally identify, in human readable form, the drug(s) being tested to indicate the presence (or absence) of that drug. The screening test result with respect to each particular drug, and to the specimen as a whole, can either be (1) negative or (2) presumptively positive. If presumptively positive, then the specimen is generally sent to a remote laboratory for confirmation testing.
Inasmuch as disclosure of a presumptive positive test result can adversely impact an applicant's record and could potentially lead to litigation and employer liability, it is extremely important to prevent the inadvertent dissemination of test result data.
The aforementioned parent U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,183 describes an apparatus for locally analyzing a specimen to qualitatively detect specified chemical components therein. The apparatus includes an assaying device comprised of a cup for collecting a fluid specimen and a cap carrying at least one test strip for visually reacting to one or more specified chemical components in the specimen. The assaying device is preferably configured to interact with a reader device capable of reading the reaction of the test strip to produce an electronic data output.
More particularly, the apparatus described in application Ser. No. 09/245,175 includes an open cup defining an interior volume for accommodating a fluid specimen and an attachable cap configured for mounting on the cup to seal the interior volume. The cap carries at least one test strip and an integrated aliquot delivery mechanism actuatable to wet the test strip with an aliquot derived from the fluid specimen. The aliquot delivery mechanism preferably comprises a pump in the form of a plunger for forcing an aliquot of the fluid specimen onto the test strip. The plunger can be actuated either manually or automatically, e.g., by a piston controlled by a compatible reader device. The reader device preferably includes a microprocessor based controller for actuating the aliquot delivery mechanism, a camera for producing an image of the test strip, and a processor for analyzing the image to produce test result data. The test result data, along with identification data read from a label carried by the cap, can then be stored or communicated, e.g., via a modem.